Mi rayo de sol
by MrRayney
Summary: La hechicera continuo cantando, porque Garfield le pidió que cantara para él, porque ella no podía hacer nada más por él…y porque ella no quería desperdiciar estos últimos momentos con Garfield revolcándose en su propio dolor.


**_My Sunshine_**

 ** _Escrito por Caprichoso_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

No les quiero mentir…llore traduciendo esta historia, realmente llore.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no son míos, tampoco la historia que les presento. Todo esto es de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 **Mi rayo de sol**

—You are my sunshine… my only sunshine…

Raven sabía que su voz no era exactamente perfecta para el canto: su lúgubre tono de voz hacía imposible para ella alcanzar bien cualquier clase de nota, esto debido a los años de entrenamiento para eliminar cualquier tipo de emoción. Aun así, ella estaba cantando.

Debido a que Garfield le pidió que cantara para él.

Contrariamente a lo que mucha gente podía creer, Raven conocía muchas canciones y en muchos idiomas diferentes. Desde los grandes éxitos de los Beatles hasta una canción de cuna Tamaraneana que aprendió gracias a Starfire, la bruja tenía un amplio repertorio dentro de su mente. Desgraciadamente en estos momentos, su conocimiento enciclopédico musical parecía haber sido borrado.

No podía recordar ninguna de las canciones que le gustaban. Ella no podía recordar cualquier canción en absoluto.

Su mente se volvió un espacio en blanco que contrastaba con el torbellino alojado en su corazón. Había mucho caos en Nevermore, haciéndole imposible concentrarse para contar con sus poderes. Incluso si pudiera usarlos, no eran muy útiles en estos momentos. Y escapando fuera de su garganta, libre de las cadenas de su mente consciente, era una canción que casi había llegado a olvidar.

El primer recuerdo de esta canción es borrosa, acostada en su cama debido a la fiebre y en un lugar fresco, había un paño húmedo sobre su frente. Aquellas palabras…apenas podía recordar pequeños fragmentos, procedentes de una voz femenina que le costaba trabajo diferenciar, como si estuviera debajo del agua. Aquel recuerdo de su niñez acompañada por el amor de su madre…y ella casi lo había olvidado.

Entonces Garfield le había cantado aquella canción mientras ella yacía ensangrentada en sus brazos, incluso antes de que él se había convertido en _su_ Garfield. La melodía de su voz cantándole la había liberado de aquellas sombrías garras el tiempo suficiente para centrarse en sí misma y entrar en su trance curativo.

Él había salvado su vida con esa canción. Ahora ella se encontraba acariciando su cabeza que se encontraba descansando sobre su regazo y cantándole la misma canción a él, sabiendo que no lo salvaría.

Nada lo haría.

El suero…la cura de los Logan que le habían dado a su Chico Bestia mucho antes de que se habían encontrado por primera vez, se encontraba perdiendo la guerra con el virus que parecía haber evolucionado. El ADN de Garfield se estaba desasiendo con cada minuto que pasaba. Su piel ligeramente se había descolorado a un verde pálido, su cabellera verde ahora solo era una simple sombra de su antigua gloria y sus ojos entreabiertos viéndola fijamente parecían cansados. Raven continúo cantando, porque Garfield le había pedido que cantara para él.

Y porque ella no podía hacer nada más.

Sus poderes curativos eran inútiles para esta situación, su dominio sobre la magia era igual de eficaz que orarle a alguna indiferente deidad. Su destino estaba marcado, algo inevitable a diferencia de la profecía de su nacimiento. No había magia aquí; solo una vida eludiendo lo imposible para volver al camino que tenía que seguir.

Su Garfield estaba muriendo de adentro hacia afuera y se supone que eso tenía que suceder.

—You make me happy… when skies are gray…

Oh, como la hacía feliz. Sin importar cual fuera la situación podía lograr que ella sonriera. Se había convertido en un experto en ello durante los últimos años. Así como muchos de esos años habían sido desperdiciados. Perdidos en el silencio, soledad y negación sobre aquellas sensaciones que este chico pudo hacerla sentir. Raven daría cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar alguno de esos años perdidos, pero ella no podía regresar en el tiempo…

Y ahora su tiempo se había acabado.

—You'll never know, dear, how much… I lo— I _love_ you…"

Cuando el colmillo característico de Garfield se había convertido en un simple y ordinario diente, la voz de Raven comenzó a quebrarse. Sus características poco a poco comenzaron a volverse menos definidas con cada respiración que daba. Todo lo que quedaba de su antiguo Garfield eran sus ojos esmeraldas.

A pesar de que el dolor nublaba su vista, todavía conservaban ese característico brillo cada vez que la miraba.

—Yo también te amo, Rae— murmuro el changeling bastante cansado.

Raven se detuvo durante un segundo, por un momento no pudo respirar ya que el aire se quedó atrapado en su garganta y pronto aquello se convirtió en un sollozo. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas que ella había estado conteniendo ya se encontraban deslizándose sobre sus mejillas. Garfield estiro con esfuerzo su brazo y temblorosamente con la mano comenzó a limpiar con el pulgar aquellas gotas de agua salada que escapaban de sus ojos.

Raven trato de tranquilizarse tomando una gran bocanada de aire, pues sabía que si se detenía ahora jamás podría terminar. Y con eso en mente la hechicera continuo cantando, porque Garfield le pidió que cantara para él, porque ella no podía hacer nada más por él…y porque ella no quería desperdiciar estos últimos momentos con Garfield revolcándose en su propio dolor.

Los demonios…incluso los medio demonios, viven por un largo tiempo. Ella tenía una verdadera eternidad para llorar por él…y no el suficiente tiempo para decirse adiós.

—Please don't take… my sunshine… away— A medida que esas últimas palabras salían de sus labios, Raven tomo una gran bocanada de aire y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. El ambiente alrededor de ellos era pesado y grueso, cargado con las emociones y palabras no dichas que nunca van a compartir entre ellos. Ella tan solo pudo observarlo mientras esperaba que estos últimos momentos juntos acabara.

—Raven…—susurro Garfield aferrándose fuertemente a la mano de su amada, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras reunía las ultimas de sus fuerzas, todavía diciendo su nombre como si fuera la palabra más hermosa jamás creada—Gracias…por ser mi rayo de sol.

—Para siempre, Garfield— respondió cariñosamente Raven, sin preocuparse de que su respuesta no tuviera sentido. Él nunca fue alguien que utilizaba la lógica de todos modos y si ella tenía una sola palabra que compartir con él antes de que partiera, seria esa…

Siempre.

Su Garfield le regalo una última sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos y finalmente dar su último aliento antes de que su pecho se detuviera por completo. Raven contuvo el aliento, una parte de ella creyendo que si esperaba solo un poco de tiempo regresaría a la vida con una sonrisa, entonces ella le daría un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo, lo besaría como si no hubiera un mañana y compartirían otros cincuenta años juntos.

Era una idea tonta, pero a menudo la más extravagante de las esperanzas era la última en perecer.

Se quedó a su lado hasta que el último de sus rasgos se desvaneció por completo, dejando nada más que una piel suave y pálida.

Y finalmente Raven pudo darse el lujo de llorar por aquel hombre que la había amado hasta el último aliento.

Por su rayo de sol ahora extinto.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
